


That's not his foot!

by semaphoredrivethru



Series: Drabbles and Flash Fiction [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-04-10
Updated: 2004-04-10
Packaged: 2017-11-03 10:16:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semaphoredrivethru/pseuds/semaphoredrivethru





	That's not his foot!

Harry loved swimming in the lake at night.  


He especially loved swimming naked.  


Even more than that, Harry loved swimming naked with Ron. There was just something about those freckles. Harry was mesmerized by how Ron’s whole body seemed covered by freckles. He even wondered if they’d taste differently that the rest of Ron.  


Tonight, Harry was determined to find out. Quietly, he swam towards where he had last seen Ron. Merlin, it was dark tonight. Finally, his foot brushed against flesh, and Harry smiled as he heard a startled splash.  


“Ron,” he said. “Ron, I have something to tell you.”  


“What’s that, Harry?” Ron called from far off to his left. “Say something?”  


Harry started, and went to swim away, but the tentacle wrapped around his ankle, pulling him under. Dimly, Harry vowed that if he got out of this one, he would never fantasize about freckles ever again.  


* * *


End file.
